En el Baile
by SheiAngZuya
Summary: -Daria, ¡pero si te vez genial!- La escuche decir, al momento en que abría la puerta del carro estacionado frente a la casa- Vamos, sube- lo hice después de ella, y casi me da un infarto al ver quién era el conductor.


**En el baile**

Suena la alarma y despierto… uf… es otro estúpido día de escuela pero, ¿Qué hay de nuevo hoy?

Ir a Lawndel junto con Jane, tomar clases con Mr. Oneil y los de más profesores que NO saben más que yo y… nada.

Me siento en la cama y miro mi cuarto de paredes acolchonadas, al levantarme y alisar mi playera (pijama) de Newton camino al ropero y saco lo de siempre, luego de cambiarme y alisarme el cabello bajo a desayunar algo.

Queen mi "queridísima" hermana se encuentra hablando por teléfono al igual que mi madre, mi padre hace que lee el periódico, pero realmente está dormido y yo, luego de tomar algo de leche y cereal salgo de la casa en camino a la escuela.

-Hey Daria ¿qué hay de nuevo?- Pregunto Jane al encontrármela en el camino.

-Nada, lo de siempre- Le digo ajustando mis gafas a mi rostro.

Llegando a la escuela puedo escuchar el griterío de todo el club de modas y de las porristas, SOBRE el de las de más chicas aparentemente "normales" de la escuela.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Han salido unos nuevos zapatos más baratos de lo que aparentan?- Se burla Jane

-¡Daria!- Escucho la voz chillona de Britany- ¿Ya se enteraron?

-No me es interesante las cosas por las cuales se emocionen ustedes, seres de otro mundo- Digo fríamente.

- En pocas palabras Britany, Daria quiere saber el porqué del griterío de hoy- Contradice mi AMIGA, o eso creía.

-AH. Claro- Saca un cartel de su mochila de conejo para luego entregárnoslo- Es el baile de fin de año, ¿No es genial?- y luego de brincar infantilmente se va a dar la buena nueva a todo el mundo.

-Baile de fin de año ¿he? No te parece genial Daria?- Chilla Jane en una falsa imitación de Britany- ¿No quieres venir Daria?

-¿Y tú no quieres salir en camilla de la escuela Jane?- Le digo desinteresada.

-Bien, yo solo preguntaba.

Comienzan las clases y el farfullo del baile no se desvanece, las porristas no se concentran en sus rutinas e incluso Queen se detiene a ver cuál sería el mejor chico para llevarla el baile o, mejor dicho, ver quien la lograría llevar en una limosina de lujo o un convertible último modelo.

-Creo que esto tiene para rato- Le comente a Jane

-Lose nos vemos luego- Ambas nos despedimos y seguimos hacia el camino que nos llevaría a cada una a casa.

Al llegar me dí cuenta de que Queen ya estaba en ella y que mamá ya se había enterado de la Buena-Nueva, o mala y, desde que vi a mamá, para mí era mala, muy, pero verdaderamente muy mal.

-Daria, hija, ¿ya te has enterado…?

-¿Del baile que es en tres días?, verdaderamente no me interesa ma- Trato de evadirla

-Daria ¿No crees que sería bonito asistir a un evento como ese?

-Para Queen SI, NO para mí.

-Daria…

-No la iré a cuidar Ma.

-Te doy 25 dólares- Voltee a mirarla.

- Eso no servirá de soborno.

-35.

-50 y voy a echarle un ojito.

-75 e iras con vestido

-100

-Muy bien pero te quedaras durante la mayoría de la fiesta.

-Bien- extendí la mano y recibí 50 dólares

- Los otros 50 te los daré el día del baile, cuando te vea con el vestido puesto.

-Tus mañas han mejorado ma.

-No puedes ser mejor que yo hija.

…

Al día siguiente me levante como siempre, fui a la escuela en compañía de Jane y durante todo el día no deje de darles vueltas al asunto de ir al baile…, no, no iría sola, voltee a mirar a Jane.

-Hey, ¿Crees que me pueda pasar al rato por tu casa?

-Claro, ahí te espero- Respondió Jane

Pasaron rápidamente las clases y pronto me encontraba frente a casa de Jane, pero antes de tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió y Trent salió.

-Hey, Daria- Tosió un poco y luego grito a la casa- ¡Jane, te buscan!, si no escucho es porque tiene su música muy fuerte, en fin, nos vemos Daria.

-Claro, adiós.- Subí a la recamara de Jane para darme cuenta de que si, tenía la música a todo volumen, así que sin decir nada, fui y me senté cerca de ella en la cama y- Voy a ir al baile- solté en tono neutro.

-¿¡Que has dicho!?-

-Que voy a ir al baile- Repetí mientras me recostaba en su cama.

-Pero… ¡La gran Daria Morgendorffer va ir al baile de fin de año!

-Cállate, es para cuidar a Queen,

-Aun así, no pudiste aceptar un soborno menor a 50 dólares por hacerlo.

-¿Me acompañas?-Pregunte

-¿Qué?

-Te daré 50 dólares, pero tienes que ir con vestido y todo.

-Muy bien, ¿a qué hora es?- Pregunto cuándo bajábamos y me dejaba en la puerta.

-A las 8.

-Paso por ti a las… ¿7:30 te parece?

-La hora que sea es bueno

-Muy bien, entonces nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Me dirigí a casa nuevamente y al llegar vi al club de modas reunido en la sala discutiendo que vestidos llevaran al baile y con quienes irán, por lo que pase a mi cuarto sin respirar siquiera, quedando dormida al momento de tocar la cama. Desperté sin darme cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, como siempre, hasta ver en el calendario la fecha marcada y mis peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad, era el día del baile, tenía que asistir y no tenía nada que ponerme, así que hice lo impensable, pedirle ayuda a Queen.

-¿Quien?- Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

-Yo, quien más podría ser-Respondí sin ganas.

-Daria, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- Abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar a un cuarto verdaderamente desordenado.

-Yo- Tome aire- Necesito que me prestes un vestido Queen.

-Un vestido, no me hagas reír, ¿Y cómo porque querrías tu un vestido Daria?- Pregunto un tanto asombrada.

-Me lo vas a prestar ¿sí o no?- pregunte algo irritada, no quería ser mira de sus tontas preguntas.

-Okei okei, yo te lo presto, sabes Daria, sabía que este día llegaría.- Dijo triunfal, mientras esculcaba sus cosas, mientras con la mirada, vi un vestido negro hecho bolas en un rincón.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunte levantándolo.

-¿Eso?- le dio una mirada rápida y yo asentí- Lo utilice para entrar a una fiesta en la Universidad de aquí cerca, pero nunca lo volveré a usar uhíííí- Hizo una mueca al final.

-Me lo llevo- Conteste y comencé a caminar a la puerta.

-Espera ¡Daria aquí tengo unos más bonitos!- Queen levanto algo y al mirarlo de reojo vi un verde esmeralda brillante, así que me apresure a salir.

-Lo siento, pero no es de mi estilo- Fue lo último que le dirigí antes de adentrarme a mi cuarto.

Arroje el vestido a la cama, este era negro con estoperoles subiendo de lado y un poco corto, así que con una ligera modestia procedí a cambiarme, dándome cuenta de que el vestido me quedaba justo, y que era más corto de lo que pensaba, me mire al espejo y sonreí, no se me veía tan mal, aunque me sentía un poquito extraña, hasta que e n el reflejo vi mis botas al lado de la cama.

-"Mamá dijo que con vestido, nunca hablamos de los zapatos"- sonreí para mis adentros y me puse las botas, para luego cepillar mi cabello, hasta que fui interrumpida por la voz de mi mamá, anunciando la llegada de Jane.

Bajando las escaleras pude oír una pequeña exclamación de felicidad por parte de mamá al verme vestida de una manera que no fuera mi típica falda negra y chaqueta verde.

-Daria, pero si te vez hermosa hija- Comento mi madre mientras yo volteaba a ver a Jane, quien llevaba un vestido de un solo tirante color guinda de corte sirena," diablos, culpa de Queen que sepa eso", pensé.

-Los 50 má

-Ten- me dio el dinero, y luego de despedirme y salir me dirigí a Jane y se lo entregue.

-Daria, ¡pero si te vez genial!- La escuche decir, al momento en que abría la puerta del carro estacionado frente a la casa- Vamos, sube- lo hice después de ella, y casi me da un infarto al ver quién era el conductor.

-Hey Daria, ¿Cómo te va?- Escuche la voz de Trent, encima del motor del carro.

-Hola Trent.-Respondí nerviosa.

-Por cierto, se me olvidaba decirte, Trent también irá al baile- Escuche a Jane decir.

-Trent, ¿Irá?- Me contuve para no sacar a Jane del auto en pleno movimiento.

-Si,- esta vez respondió Trent- le hablaron a MISTIK SPIRAL para tocar en su baile, lo único malo de esto es que debemos usar traje- interrumpió su habla al toser, y pronto solo se escuchaba el motor de su viejo auto.

Llegamos al lugar donde sería el baile así que nos adentramos a él, y luego de unas cuantas canciones del grupo, Jane se perdió con Jesse, por lo que me quede sola hasta que vi a Trent caminar hacia mí.

-Hey, Daria, ¿No disfrutas la fiesta?- M pregunto al llegar.

-Pues, no soy mucho de este tipo de eventos- Respondí un poco nerviosa.

-Por cierto,- Tosió- te vez muy bien con ese vestido Daria- Ese comentario me saco de mis casillas, y me puso aun más nerviosa de lo que ya me encontraba.

-Y…- trague saliva- a ti te quedan los trajes- Respondí, no solo por el hecho de hacerle un cumplido, si no por que en verdad se veía bien en traje.

-Si, ya me lo habían dicho, solo- Tosió- que no me gustan mucho que digamos.

-Lo comprendo, a mi tampoco los vestidos- Sonreí ante el comentario.

-Oye Daria.

-Dime Trente- Voltee a verle, esperando.

-¿Quieres bailar?-

-¿Bai… lar, yo?-Pregunte un poco sorprendida.

-Claro que tu Daria- Y sin esperar respuesta tomo mi mano para dirigirme a la pista de baile.

-Pero, yo, es que- Tartamudee un poco al caminar con él.

-¿Que pasa Daria?, no piso- Rió un poco, pero fue cambiando a su leve tos.

-"Pero yo si" -Pensé apenada- Trent- Lo detuve casi en el centro de la pista- es que yo no sé bailar- comente apenada.

-¿Enserio?- Yo asentí- Pero no es muy difícil Daria- sonrió- vamos, yo te enseñare- Tomo una de mis manos y con la otra agarro mi cintura y luego de hacerme poner la mano libre en su hombro comenzamos a dar unos pasos, fáciles de baile- Ves Daria, es muy fácil- me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo con un asentimiento.

-Si- Respondí con la cabeza gacha, pues estaba segura de que mi sonrojo ya era de más perceptible, y aunque aun me sentía nerviosa, parecía que a Trent no le molestaba en lo absoluto, puesto que me seguía mirando, al parecer en espera de que alzara el rostro, así que lo hice de apoco, aun dubitativa.

-Daria- Escuche mi nombre luego de un tiempo en que me sentí perdida.

-Sí, dime Trent- Conteste aun en las nubes, dándome cuenta de la cercanía entre nosotros, pues su frente ya se encontraba pegada a la mía.

-… …- y sentí sus labios rozando los míos en un suave beso; entonces me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir "Me gustas", repetí sus palabras en mi cabeza "ME GUSTAS" lo volvía a repetir, y me estaba besando, ¡A mí!.

-Te, ¿Qué?- Murmure aun contra sus labios, era cierto que lo había escuchado, era solo que, necesitaba volverlo oír de su propia boca para ver que fuera cierto.

-Jajajaja- Rio un poco, y se interrumpió con la tos- Me gustas Daria- Volvió a decir, y escuchar aquellas palabras con mi nombre al final me gustaba, y me gustaba mucho.

-A mí, también me gustas Trent- Respondí antes de darme cuenta, y pronto sentí otra vez aquel rose.

-Waaaau, que lindo Hermano- Escuche la voz de Jane, coloreándome al instante, y viendo de reojo que venía con Jesse.

-Hey, Jane- Trent paso su brazo sobre los míos, y me acercaba a él.

-Hay que irnos a casa, esto ya se está poniendo aburrido, ¿No lo creen?- Trent y yo volteamos alrededor, viendo todo igual que antes.

-Si, por qué no- Respondió y los cuatro nos adelantamos al carro, subiendo ahora yo junto a Trent en el asiento del copiloto y Jesse y Jane atrás de nosotros, sin mencionar nada, bueno atrás iban en sus "asuntos" y Trent solo despego la vista del frente cuando llegamos a dejarme.

-La pase bien, adiós- Dije a punto de salir-

-Nos vemos mañana Daria- Trent alcanzo mi mano y jalándola hacia sí, nos dimos otro beso, para que luego me dejara salir y adentrarme a mi casa, luego arranco.

Subí a mi cuarto y luego de ponerme la playera de Einstein que usaba de pijama, me recosté a dormir.

-"Después de todo"- dije pensando en lo que había sucedido- "No estuvo nada mal ir al baile"- cerré los ojos sintiendo mis mejillas coloradas, pero sumamente feliz, y luego de un rato en el que no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto con Trent (a los besos mejor dicho), caí en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
